


Time Passes Slowly

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned by talks in Beep^3 about Adam having to go slow with Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passes Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Caricatures of real people. I mean no harm.

The first time that Adam laid eyes on Kris Allen he knew that the boy could be trouble for him in the competition. Not really as a competitor, even though he was a great singer if lacking in confidence or polish, but as a distraction. Brad put it exactly the right way the first time he saw the guitarist by calling him gay catnip. The only thing truly keeping Kris from being truly twinkish was that for being on the shorter side, he was broad and well muscled. The fact that Kris was a newlywed was also something that caught Adam’s eye, but in the way that it was a firm deterrent for him. A flirty straight boy could be just a bi boy who had never had the opportunity, but a married boy was totally off limits to Adam. Monogamy and commitment were two things Adam never messed with.

So during the entirety of the show and then tour Adam was close with Kris, but he had put anything past the initial attraction out of his mind. Sure, in the dark of the night on the bus when everyone was asleep and he was frustrated over not seeing Drake in a while and it was known that performance got him a bit frisky his mind may wander towards the new Idol. But those were rare occurrences and would often send Adam to shoot a quick text to one of his friends back in LA to take his mind off of the younger guitarist.

When Kris and Katy’s wedding fell apart after Kris finished touring in 2010 it was during downtime for Adam as well. He had just returned from touring in Europe and was working on his second album when Kris arrived on his doorstep, a bag and guitar in hand. The two of them had drifted some over the past year, which was inevitable, but Adam opened his home to his friend and firstly made the man get some sleep in the guest room.

Over the next few weeks they lived like they had back in the Idol mansion, only with fewer cameras following them around. They would eat together, watch TV, and go into the studio at the same time. Slowly but surely the media and the paparazzi caught on to the divorce and Kris staying at Adam’s. Rumors began to fly but neither man let it get to them. They were reveling in their returned friendship and the chance to bounce ideas off one another again.

It wasn’t until Adam dragged Kris out with him and Brad one night for some dancing in WeHo that Adam began to acknowledge those initial feelings of attraction once again. He was getting a drink when he turned back to the dance floor and saw Brad and Kris wrapped around one another laughing and dancing that a surge of lust hit him like and punch in the gut. Sure he still found Brad attractive, but it was Kris, his eyes bright with adrenaline, sweat dripping down the side of his face, and a huge grin stretching his lips that truly caught him. The man had been awkward when they first met, but now Kris seemed so much more comfortable in his own skin, more willing to just have fun and live in a moment. Adam watched as Brad wrinkled his nose in laughter at a comment Kris had made which caused Kris to lean forward and kiss the tip of Brad’s nose. Both Adam and Brad’s eyes widened at Kris’ move, but it was Brad who just laughed and laid a smacking kiss on Kris’ lips and continued to dance. Kris paid the kiss no mind and continued to dance as well before he caught Adam’s eye and motioned for him to join them again. Adam steeled himself before he put his drink down and made his way back to the two brunets. When he reached them Kris moved from Brad’s arms into Adam’s space and butted his head against Adam’s shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and the two of them moved together to the music.

The next few days were like a dance between the two of them. Adam was cautious and willing to give Kris space if their night out was a freak occurrence that Kris needed to quietly freak out over. Kris on the other hand seemed to be putting himself more and more into Adam’s space, touching him even more than usual and seeking him out with glances and conversation. When Adam finally broke down and asked Kris, the brunet bit his lip before admitting to having feelings for Adam and that he had for a while.

Kris admitted to being bi, but that being with Katy for so long had masked how he had felt. That it wasn’t until he had been apart from her while on tour and had the chance to actually look that he realized that some boys really caught his attention. When Adam asked who, Kris blushed and admitted to finding Adam Levine cute, but mainly because he reminded him of Adam. That caused Adam to blush and get up to fix himself a drink. As he looked into his liquor cabinet pondering vodka over whiskey, Adam sighed before pulling out the Maker’s Mark. He poured himself two fingers worth before sitting back down across from Kris in the living room.

Everyone knew about Adam’s old crush on Kris, the one he admitted to having back during his Rolling Stone interview. Even Kris had made glib remarks about having a crush on Adam back. But now, it all seemed too real for him. He asked Kris if he was absolutely sure, if he was one hundred percent sure he wanted him. Kris stood and pushed Adam’s shoulder back so he was leaning back on the couch before he settled down on Adam’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. Nothing intimate was touching, but Adam still felt as if he had been jolted by a live wire.

The guitar callused fingers whispered across his cheeks before Kris settled his hands into Adam’s hair. Kris rubbed his nose against Adam’s, causing the older man to grin at the childish gesture of affection before he murmured that he was one hundred and ten percent sure that it was Adam that he wanted. Their mutual smiles lit the room before they moved together into their first kiss. It was just a caress of lips before Kris’ mouth opened into a moan and Adam’s tongue delved into his mouth. From there it moved from soft and almost chaste to hard and dirty. Adam’s hands came up and one gripped at Kris’ waist while the other spanned his neck and jaw, controlling him. After a particular nip to his lower lip Kris whimpered and wriggled on Adam’s lap, trying to get closer to him.

Adam pulled back and looked into the glazed brown eyes, triumph at putting that look on Kris’ face blazed through his body. He wanted nothing more than to throw him down on the couch and take him then and there, but a spark of realism flashed at him. With another nipping kiss to Kris’ lips he pushed Kris gently onto the couch cushions beside him and off his lap. He knew they would have to take things slowly since it was Kris’ first time and Adam knew the limitations that came with his size, especially since Brad had complained about it often enough.

Every night for the next week Adam would spread Kris out across his bed and slowly open him up after first giving Kris a blowjob of masterful performance. The first time he rimmed Kris he thought the younger man would fly off the bed when he ran his tongue over his hole. He writhed like a man possessed as Adam would slowly circle his hole with his tongue, thrusting in and out after getting him wet. Adam had to hold Kris’ hips down so that his nose wouldn’t get broken as Kris began to thrust back onto his tongue. The first time Adam was able to get Kris to come just from rimming was also the night that he started to open Kris with his fingers. He was so relaxed after the massive orgasm that he had that it was almost easy for Adam to slip one finger into him. Kris whined at the feeling before he settled into the motions of Adam’s shallow thrusting. When Adam first tagged Kris’ prostate it was as if he had been shocked by a live wire and caused him to throw his head back and claw at Adam’s shoulders as he begged for more.

After that Kris seemed impatient for things to move faster, but Adam was adamant about opening Kris up slowly. By the time he was able to get two fingers into Kris comfortably, Adam began to get creative. The first dildo was longer than it was wide and made Kris come faster than anything else before from the constant prostate stimulation. From then on Adam used wider and wider dildos and plugs, each increase in girth making Kris pant and moan.

When he finally felt comfortable enough to actually try to fuck Kris, Adam spent almost thirty minutes just opening him up after he had blown Kris to an orgasm. First he rimmed Kris, getting him wet from his saliva and making his hole wink when he blew on it. Kris was a shivering mess by the time the first finger slid into him. Adam was so generous with lube that it was dripping down onto the bed sheets, staining them. With each added finger Adam would pay attention to Kris’ prostate and make him moan and writhe. When Adam was at four fingers and Kris was actively thrusting back on to them Adam pulled his fingers out of Kris the roll the condom on. Kris moaned at the empty feeling of Adam’s fingers leaving him, but he knew that it meant he was finally going to be feeling Adam’s cock in him.

With the condom finally on Adam smeared more lube across his cock and looked down at Kris. He knew that it would be easier for Kris to be on his hands and knees, but he wanted to watch his face as he finally pushed in. Adam lined the head of his cock up with Kris’ hole and gripped Kris’ hip as he slowly began his push in. He watched as Kris’ face twitched at the feeling of pressure at his hole before he took deep breathe and Adam could feel himself start to sink into the slick warmth of the man beneath him. It was slow going as Adam pushed each inch into Kris. His eyes moved from his own disappearing length up the quivering abs to the blown brown eyes that were lost in feeling. Kris was continually moaning from the fine line of pleasure and pain. When Adam was finally all in him he leaned down and mouthed at Kris, coaxing the lax lips to respond to his as he gave them both time to get used to the feeling. Kris was blazing hot and tight around him and Kris felt so full of Adam, he couldn’t tell where he ended and Adam began.

Kris gave a shuddering breath before he lifted one leg up and over Adam’s hip and gripped his shoulders tightly. He gave a small thrust up against Adam and moaned loudly for Adam to move. They both moaned as Adam slid back before he pushed back into Kris, hitting his prostate and making the younger man scream and toss his head back. With that signal Adam began to move steadily in and out of Kris, his thrusts varying from long and hard to shallow and quick. Kris thrashed his head back and forth before Adam tangled a hand in his hair keeping his head still as he mouthed at his face and down his neck.

Adam snaked his other hand between their bodies as he began to thrust more harshly to wrap his fingers around Kris’ length. His pulls and Kris’ cock matched his own thrusts into his body and made Kris tighten around Adam’s cock. Kris began to push back into Adam’s thrusts, making each one even more powerful. As he thrust back onto Adam’s cock and into his hand, Kris could feel himself start to come undone. He could feel his orgasm start from his toes and as it rolled up his body it grew and grew before finally he threw his head back and screamed his release. Come shot from his cock and over Adam’s fingers and onto his own stomach.

The muscles of Kris’ inner walls fluttered and milked at Adam’s cock as Kris came all over them both. The tightening made Adam thrust harder into Kris as his rhythm faltered and his own orgasm crashed over him. He stiffened over Kris and bit the side of his neck, leaving a perfect ring of teeth marks. Adam panted for a minute before he slowly slid out of Kris, the other man hissing softly, and disposed of the condom with a flick of his fingers at the trashcan to the side of the bed. He slid of the bed and took staggering steps towards the en suite bathroom. Kris was moving in and out of consciousness when Adam came back with a warm washcloth and carefully cleaned him up.

With gentle hands Adam maneuvered Kris under the sheets before slipping in and then wrapping himself around the former Idol. Adam held Kris to him as Kris lay with his head on Adam’s chest, his heart still hammering. As both their hearts calmed down they slowly drifted to sleep, smiles on their faces and murmurs of love on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and thus all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Oringially posted at my LJ fic journal [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/1842.html#cutid1).


End file.
